Roland's Christmas Adventure
by mysticalflute
Summary: It's Roland's first Christmas in Storybrooke, and he wants to help the town get into the Christmas spirit. (AU post season 3 - Hooked Queen/Swanfire/Snowing/Rumbelle/Robin x Marian)


Lots of bad things had happened in Storybrooke lately. But some good things had happened too. Miss Emma, Mr. Neal and Mr. Killian had found his Mom and brought her back. And they managed to beat the Wicked Witch with the help of Miss Regina and Mr. David.

But even though all of those good things had happened, some people still seemed sad. Like Miss Regina. Roland didn't understand why that was. Everyone should be happy now. The bad witch was gone, his Mom was back, and, according to Henry, it was almost Christmastime in Storybrooke.

Roland didn't fully understand what Christmas was, but according to Henry, it meant presents and happiness and families being together. Roland liked the sound of that. But it seemed like not everyone in Storybrooke did. Of course, Roland saw the pretty lights hanging in some of the homes of Storybrooke, but it seemed some people, like Mrs. Mary-Margaret and Mr. David and Emma seemed… awkward about it. It made Roland sad. He wanted to help people feel happy, because according to Henry, that's what people should be before this holiday.

So Roland did what he was capable of doing in this world. He took Henry's advice and wrote a letter to a man Henry called Santa Claus. He supposedly brought presents to good little boys and girls, and Roland thought without a doubt that he had been a very, very good boy this year. His mother had taken him to mail the letter at the post office in Storybrooke, and then, they had to wait until December 24th (it was currently the 15th) to get his Christmas wish.

"Mom, do you think Santa is really real?" Roland asked his mother as they walked out of the ice cream shop. It might have seemed strange to have ice cream in the middle of winter when it was already so cold outside, but his mother was missing out, and Roland wanted her to catch up fully on what she had missed.

"Of course I do, sweetheart. I don't think Henry would lie to you, do you?" she replied as they made their way back to the small apartment Mr. Gold had given their family.

Roland shook his head. "I hope he's really real mom. I wished for something really nice. But I can't tell you what yet because I'm afraid it won't come true!"

His mother chuckled softly. "You don't have to tell me sweetheart. I know Santa is real, and he'll give you what you want."

Roland nodded slowly and smiled. "Do you think everyone will be happy for Christmas Mom?"

She frowned softly, sitting next to him on the couch. "I hope so Roland, I do hope so. You know Emma and Neal and Killian saved my life. They of all people deserve to be happy. Everyone deserves to be happy really."

Roland nodded again. "I know. I hope they are happy. Henry says this holiday is all about happiness."

"I know baby. I know. But if anyone can help people become happy, I know it's you."

Roland beamed up at her, and as he got ready for bed that night, he couldn't help but be excited about what the next day would bring. He wondered if this was what Henry felt every year when it was Christmas.

Suddenly, Roland saw a light coming from his closet, and with a curious tilt of his head, he made his way over to it, pulling the door open before crying out in surprise as he was pulled into a strong portal, his bedroom door slamming open by his frantic parents as the portal vanished.

He screamed as he fell, landing with a surprised breath in some snow. The six year old stood, bewildered as he looked around. He didn't know where he was. He was scared and he was alone.

"I think it came from over here!" a voice shouted, and Roland froze. He couldn't hide. He couldn't run. Roland wasn't brave like his parents were.

But instead of it being someone scary, Roland saw that the voice belonged to someone that was only about his height, and there was another person running with them.

"Hello! What are you doing here? Are you a new elf come to work with us?" one of them asked, tilting her head curiously.

"A-an elf? N-no. I'm Roland. Roland Hood."

The male tilted his head. "Oh! We know of you! The boss was lookin' to meet you," he said with a wide smile. "But uh – huh. That's odd. He was going to talk to you on Christmas Eve when he was delivering gifts."

"No he didn't! He said he wanted to talk to him before that!"

"I – what?" Roland asked as the elves pulled him off toward a small town-like place.

"Boss! Boss! We found Roland Hood!" the elves chatted excitedly as they dragged him into the biggest house in the town. Roland could see the excited glances of the elves as they passed by.

When they got into the house, Roland's jaw dropped as a tall man dressed in a red suit turned around. His eyes twinkled in the glinting lights from the lanterns that were hanging in the room. His beard was white, and he wore glasses.

Roland had seen him in that book Miss Emma had gotten him. This man was Santa Claus.

"Ho ho ho! Well, welcome to the North Pole, Roland!" he said with a kind smile. "I have been expecting you. Oh – you look like you're freezing! Mary! Quickly, get him some hot cocoa. Roland, come, give me your coat. The elves can dry it for you."

"You – you have?" Roland asked with a confused tilt of his head as a kind older woman (she must have been Mrs. Claus) handed him a steaming cup of hot chocolate, Santa taking his coat and handing it to one of the elves that had brought him here. "But why?"

"Every year I get millions of letters from boys and girls all around the world. But rarely do I get a letter from a child like you. A child so full of hope and selflessness. You didn't write down anything for yourself on that list," the man explained. "And since you are so selfless, I want to help you with your quest to make Storybrooke a cheerful place, so everyone can feel the Christmas magic."

Roland's eyes widened . "Really?" Storybrooke was already magical. Roland couldn't _wait_ to see what it would be like with the magic of Christmas in it!

Santa nodded. "But I am curious as to why you did not ask for anything for yourself, Roland."

"I already have what I want, Santa. I wanted my mom back, and Miss Emma, Mr. Neal, and Mr. Killian brought her back," Roland explained. "So now I want to help make them as happy as they've made me!"

"Ah yes, the time travel, right?"

Roland shrugged. He had no idea what happened to get his mom back.

"I see. Well Roland, how about we spread some Christmas magic to Storybrooke, hey?" Santa asked with a wide smile.

Roland giggled as he finished his hot chocolate. He couldn't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when he brought Santa himself to Storybrooke!

"Twinkle! Glitter! Ready the reindeer! Storybrooke is about to have an early Christmas visitor!"

Roland bounced on his toes as Mrs. Claus laughed and hurried out with a plate of food. "Take this to your parents, won't you dear? They must be worried sick, and Kris owes them an apology for putting that silly portal in your closet instead of sending your parents a letter first."

Santa rolled his eyes. "How else was I to get him here, Mary?"

Mary rolled her eyes back, shaking her head, but said nothing as she helped Roland back into his warm, now dry coat. With that done, Roland was ushered into the barn, where Santa's reindeer were kept.

He must have been the luckiest kid in the world to actually meet Santa and see the actual reindeer before they were hooked up to the sleigh.

Rudolph's nose was just as bright as the song said it was, Roland observed as the reindeer greeted him excitedly, nuzzling him as Twinkle (or was it Glitter or another elf he hadn't met?) harnessed them up to the sleigh.

This was the strangest thing Roland had ever done as he climbed in next to Santa, a bag loaded in behind them.

"Santa, what's that? It's not Christmas Eve yet, is it?" Roland asked curiously.

"Oh no my boy, but if we are going to bring Christmas cheer to the people of Storybrooke, I am going to need some magic, aren't I?" Santa replied, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

So it seemed like he wasn't like Miss Emma, Miss Regina or the Wicked Witch were and able to just summon things. That was interesting, in Roland's mind.

"Okay," he said with a wide smile. "Can we start with Miss Regina? She's Henry's mom and she's been really nice to me since my dad and I got to Storybrooke. She saved me from the Wicked Witch."

Santa seemed to understand what he was saying, and nodded in agreement. "We can start with whoever you like, Roland," the man replied, before looking at the reindeer. "On Dasher, on Dancer, on Prancer, on Vixen, on Comet, on Cupid, on Donner, on Blitzen, on Rudolph! To Storybrooke Maine we go!" the jolly man called, cracking the reins.

And like lightening, the sleigh shot off into the cold, snowy air.

Roland definitely was the luckiest kid ever.

He whooped into the air as the sleigh moved through the night. This was _amazing_! He knew Christmas had to be cool, but he couldn't imagine something like this.

Not even Henry had gotten so lucky.. he didn't think anyway. He found it weird that Henry never got to go on a sleigh ride like this. After all, from what he had been told, Henry had found Miss Emma and helped break the Curse that had been on the town.

Still, Roland knew that he was lucky.

"So Roland! How do you want to do this? Subtle and invisible or do you want everyone to know what you're up to?" Santa asked.

Roland paused, thinking over the question. "Subtle and invisible. Henry says the best plans work out when you're subtle and people can't see what you're doing."

"Henry, hm?"

"Yeah, Henry Mills! He's awesome. He's like a big brother to me."

"Ah yes, I see. I remember him. Good boy. Very nice. One of my favorite to deliver toys for."

They flew over Storybrooke, and Santa paused as they landed on the clock tower. "So Roland, what did you want to do to accomplish this?"

Roland paused as he thought carefully. "Well, I want Miss Regina to have someone to make her smile like my dad makes my mom. And for Miss Emma… I just want her to be happy. I don't know how but…"

Santa chuckled. "I know exactly what to do."

Roland watched in fascination as Santa opened the bag, a wind wooshing out of it and beginning to surround the town.

"Santa, what's that?"

"Magic."

Roland looked around the town. While anything didn't seem to be out of place, Roland could just _sense_ things were different in Storybrooke.

He could feel that people were happier.

He looked down, noticing Miss Regina running down the street, calling his name. Roland's eyes winded. His mom and dad must've been really worried about him if Miss Regina was running down the street. Oh! And there was Mr. Killian! He was also calling out Roland's name.

Roland saw them crash into each other – almost literally, and he nearly giggled as the snow began to fall over the town.

"Well, there's Miss Regina all figured out for you, Roland," Santa said with a small smile. "Although she was not always the best mother to Henry…"

Roland didn't hear that last part.

"Okay! Now can we get to Miss Emma?" he asked, smiling as the adults embraced each other.

"Of course Roland. Now where is Miss Emma?"

"Ummmmm…" Roland looked around the town. "She's the sheriff so maybe the sheriff's station?" If his parents had Miss Regina and Mr. Killian out looking for him, then Miss Emma and Mr. David must have been too!

"Ho ho, okay, let's go," Santa said.

Santa then had the sleigh and reindeer land on the roof of the sheriff's station, and Roland paused as he heard Miss Emma and Mr. Neal talking.

"I can't imagine what Robin and Marian are feeling. I don't know what I'd do if Henry ran off like that," Miss Emma said.

"I know what you mean. It must have been bad enough when Greg and Tamara kidnapped him."

"It was. So your dad can't do anything?"

"No, not unless he knows exactly where Roland went."

"But he was able to track Henry through the realms to Neverland! Why can't he find Roland?"

"He tried, Emma. Belle and I were there. So was Robin. Wherever Roland is, he's not in any of the magical realms."

"Which means… he could be on Earth somewhere? This Earth anyway."

A pause. Probably Mr. Neal nodding.

Miss Emma sighed. "Okay. You and I should split up then. When we get to the fork at the end of the mile marker, you head North, and I'll head South."

No no no! Roland didn't want that to happen! Everyone needed to stay in Storybrooke for the holiday!

"Santa, they can't leave town. They need to be with their son and parents. You have to do something, please!"

Santa nodded. "Don't worry, Roland. All I need you to do is go in there and distract them. I can take it from there."

Roland nodded eagerly as Santa transported him to the front of the sheriff's station. He pushed the door open as hard as he ran inside.

"Miss Emma! Mr. Neal!" he shouted, running up to them.

"Roland! My God! Where have you been?" Miss Emma said, eyes wide as he hugged her around the waist.

"I'm okay Miss Emma, really. I was with Santa!"

"Wait, what?"

"It's true! Santa took me to the North Pole and now he's helping me bring Christmas cheer to Storybrooke!" Roland explained. "He's on the roof of the station now!"

Miss Emma blinked and looked at Mr. Neal, who shrugged helplessly.

"Are you sure, Roland? There wasn't anyone that kidnapped you or hurt you?"

"I should say he's sure. Now Emma, do you really think I would hurt a child that I was trying to help?" Santa asked as he walked into the station, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

Miss Emma and Mr. Neal's jaws dropped so far, Roland was afraid that they were going to fall off their faces.

"S-Santa? You're real?" Emma murmured, eyes wide.

"Of course I am little girl. Why do you think you got that camera for Christmas that one year? Now tell me… what do you want for Christmas this year?"

"I – I – I don't know…" Miss Emma stammered.

"How about… a nice normal Christmas with your family and friends here in town?"

She nodded dumbly.

Santa beamed. "Excellent. On Christmas morning, go to that little diner in town."

"G-Granny's?"

Santa nodded. "Yes. Granny's."

"Uh – um… okay."

Mr. Neal seemed just as dumbfounded, and muttered out the same response Emma had. To which, Santa leaned in to murmur something to him, and he went pink in the cheeks.

Then, Santa turned to Roland. "Well Roland, I have a lot of work to do before Christmas! I will see you later. Remember, if you're awake, you'll be on the naughty list."

The jolly man in red winked and smiled, and Roland waved as he disappeared, hearing the jingling of the bells attached to the sleigh as he disappeared back to the North Pole.

Miss Emma collapsed in a chair, reaching for the phone to call someone as Mr. Neal pulled another one out of his pocket. Almost instantly, Roland's parents were in the station, and the boy was laughing as he hugged them close.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! I promise. I just went on an adventure with Santa!"

His parents stared at Miss Emma and Mr. Neal, who could only nod in confirmation.

"It's true. Doesn't everything just seem... happier to you?" Mr. Neal asked with a tilt of his head.

His parents nodded again, hugging him close and taking him home, where Roland slept soundly that night, smiling at the thought of what Christmas Day would hold.

On Christmas Day, his parents guided him to Granny's, where, as Santa had promised, a large party was set up. There were Miss Emma and her parents and the new baby, Mr. Gold, Miss Belle, Mr. Neal and Henry, and Miss Regina and Mr. Killian, among others Roland couldn't remember the names of.

"Roland, there was a gift left for you here," Granny said, handing him a brightly wrapped box. He tore into it eagerly, and in it contained what Henry had called a snow globe, of Storybrooke, with everyone that he loved inside of it, in the park on a snowy winter day.

He beamed, thinking back to the other gifts he'd gotten that day, and whispered, "Thanks Santa…" as he looked around the restaurant at all the smiling faces.


End file.
